<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super-Dark: Quarantine by revhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801403">Super-Dark: Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale'>revhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asian, Breast Expansion, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Mind Control, Superheroes, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising Sun resents sitting out a mission, but her teammates are worried she may have brought something from the Dark Dimension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super-Dark: Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been three days since Krystal had been pulled back from the Dark Realm by the Wonder Teens, her skin-tight costume torn to shreds, but otherwise her normal, spunky self.</p>
<p>Sure, she couldn’t remember what happened between getting dragged into the Hell Portal and being summoned back to reality by her team. But she’d only been gone for a few hours, and temporary amnesia wasn’t anything new to the super hero game.</p>
<p>Krystal crossed her arms and paced her transparent, force field cell, cursing Eclipse Girl. It was her mumbled warning about Dark Demons setting traps for mortals that had convinced the team to quarantine their returning hero.</p>
<p>Eclipse was their resident magic user. 1000 years old, but barely looking old enough to drive, with deathly pale skin and a serious chip on her shoulder. As the team had discovered last adventure, Eclipse had been searching for centuries to break the curse that gave her near-immortality, but froze her in time physically.</p>
<p>Krystal was in the opposite situation, and for that, Eclipse had been petty and jealous. As Rising Sun, Krystal had been exposed to strange solar radiation, accelerating her aging so the 16 year old had the body of a 25 year old amazon goddess. Besides her Japanese features, she was a new woman, and in the two years since joining the Wonder Teens, she’d gotten comfortable with the clingy spandex and latex consume. She felt naked still, but she was confident and strong enough to withstand any attack, physical or emotional.</p>
<p>So now that Eclipse had lost her one chance at true womanhood, she was taking it out on Krystal. Yet everyone was acting like it had been Rising Sun that had conjured the Hell Portal, endangering the team and risking everything.</p>
<p>Now they were off on some mission and all Krystal could do was wait here, without a TV or book!</p>
<p>And she was so, so <em>hungry</em>. She hadn’t noticed until that moment, but now she was <em>starving</em>. Her stomach rumbled, and Krystal doubled over with a sharp pain in her abdomen.</p>
<p>Running to what passed for the cell’s ‘bathroom’; a sink, toilet and mirror made of unbreakable quantum glass. Krystal lifted up her white shirt and stared in horror at what she saw.</p>
<p>Her normally tight, defined six-pack was gone, replaced with a soft, round bulge. Another wave of pain hit her and she fell to floor, clutching her stomach and writhing. Beneath her hands, she could feel her tummy growing, slowly inflating.</p>
<p>At first she tried to collect herself, to reach the red emergency panic button installed on the cell’s cot. But soon the pain was too much. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t focus.</p>
<p>Then, just a slowly and surely as her expanding stomach, the pain turned into something sweet. Maybe it was the feeling itself that changed, or maybe it was some manipulation of her own neurotransmitters, but every cramp and pull coming from inside her was now a wave of pleasure.</p>
<p>Krystal now forgot about the emergency button. She forgot about the panic that had come over her moments ago. She couldn’t stop touching her stomach, and soon one hand moved down, under her ‘quarantine’ sweats, to her now-soaked pussy.</p>
<p>Krystal felt a tug higher up, on her chest and moved her hand from her stomach to her tits. She let out a small moan as she felt her breasts push outward, expanding to match her beach-balloon sized tummy.</p>
<p><em>Big tits for feeding the baby.</em> Krystal thought to herself, mindlessly embracing her new fate.</p>
<p>As she fingered herself and came (over and over and over) the super hero once known as Rising Sun faded away, and the new Krystal was transformed to fulfill her new purpose: bringing the Dark Masters into the realm of the living.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>